chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Panini
''"Oh, hi Chowder......"- Panini '''Panini' is a young girl studying to become a great chef under the tutelage of her teacher, Ms. Endive. She has a tremendous crush on Chowder, a plumpy young chef in training. She calls Chowder Num Nums in almost all the episodes she is found in and in another episode, she called him Future Husband. Most of the time she will say "Hi Chowder." Although Chowder does not return feelings for Panini, as he responds with "I'm not your boyfriend!" She tries to spend every chance she gets with Chowder usually making up excuses like in the episode "Bruised Bluenana". In fact,she loves Chowder so much that all she can think about is flirting with him. At the end of Chowder's Girlfriend, she refused to marry Chowder and decided to just be friends, but in the later episodes, her huge crush on Chowder comes back. Panini is a cat/bunny/bear animal like Chowder. Unlike Chowder, however, she exhibits claws. She is pink and wears a yellow dress with a green heart and tiny green polkadots. She has giant round ears ties up in a ponytail holder that matches her dress, she also wears chartruse shoes. She has a cat tail with a white stripe and rose eyes, she also has two sharp teeth. She gets punished by Endive whenever she fails her, according to "The Apprentice Games". Panini is also a good Sniffleball player. In one episode Panini thought that she and Chowder had a Bluenana Baby. Panini also has a dark side, like when she violently forced chowder to hold her hand and one time, she almost kills Gazpacho. She turns into a black cat-like creature when threatened or angry. She sometimes seems to have a hatred for Gorgonzola. (Probably because he picks on Chowder) She also seems to have the ability to fly using her ears as a helicopter propeller. Panini's Schemes to Steal Chowder *Offering him her own orange juicebox juice. Chowder's Girlfriend *Offering him a discount in her homemade cookies if he kissed her. Burple Nurples *Running for President to have the right to marry him. Panini for President *Fishing or Hooking him up with a fishing hook. The Bruised Bluenana *Raise a bluenana to force him to kiss her while she is in Chower's shirt. The Bruised Bluenana *Getting data from Schnitzel about Chowder. Schnitzel Quits *Distracting Chowder from the sniffleball game. Sniffleball *Trying to kiss him with a gristletoe. Hey, Hey, it's Knishmas *Hugging Chowder When Chowder Put On That Show When The Stage Blew Up For Panini Chowder's Girlfriend *Tutoring him for the BLT exam. The BLT's Is Panini Being Controled? Panini always obeys Ms. Endive's demands, even if it means hurting Chowder. In the episode, "At Your Service", Endive thinks she killed Mung and Chowder from Grow-tatoes, Panini half-way cried. Panini also states in one episode that "If I don't win for her, well......" strongly implying that Endive would do something horrible to Panini if she'd disobey her. thumb|150px|right Appearances *Chowder's Girlfriend *Burple Nurples (At the beggining) *Certifrycation Class *Grubble Gum (Brief apperence) *A taste of Marzipan *Sniffleball *The Mouldy Touch (Brief appearence) *At Your Service... *Bruised Bluenana *Chowder Loses His Hat (Brief appearence) *Brain Grub (Brief appearence) *Shnitzel Quits *Banned From The Stand (Seen helping Mung and Chowder get the floss berries.) *The Apprentice Games *Panini for President *Chowder's Babysitter (Voice only) *The Fire Breather (Brief appearence) *Hey, Hey, it's Knishmas! *The Dinner Theater *The B.L.T.'s *The Brainfreeze She also appears in the opening theme. Trivia *She is currently the only female cat/bunny/bear. *She is also the only female apprenctice that is a major charachter. *She is one of the five Marzipan citizens that were a Flenguin in The Brainfreeze Real world information Similarly to other characters, Panini's name is a reference to the Panini sandwich, which is commonly made from a small loaf of bread. This is possibly reffering to her smaller stature when compared to Chowder. Panini on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Apprentice